Budapešť
by SallyPejr
Summary: Shield vyslal svého agenta, aby zabil nepřátelskou špionku, ovšem ta momentálně pracuje pro velice vlivného zaměstnavatele...
1. Úvod

„Agente Bartone, máme pro vás další úkol." řekne Fury, sotva podmračený agent vejde do místnosti.

„A jaký?" zeptá se Barton klidně a na Furyho pokynutí ruky si sedne ke stolu.

Ředitel mu podá jednu složku a sedne se naproti němu.

„Jedná se o jistou Natashu Romanoff, známou též pod jménem Černá vdova. Její minulost je nejasná, ale to, co víme, by stačilo na životopisy tří agentů." pustí se Fury do vysvětlování. „Pochází z Ruska, ale pohybuje se po celém světě. Pracuje pro kohokoliv bez ohledu na stranu. Je to jedna z nejlepších špionek, s jakými se může člověk setkat. Velice inteligentní, přizpůsobivá, skvělý zabiják. Už nám párkrát dělala potíže, ale nikdy nic extra vážného. A vždy dokázala včas zmizet."

„Tentokrát překročila čáru trochu víc?" zeptá se Barton a s trochou zvědavosti si prohlíží fotku rudovlasé ženy.

„Zapletla se do jedné akce v Maďarsku. Sbírá tam informace a my nevíme pro koho, bude proto lepší tento zdroj informací odstřihnout." řekne Fury klidně a upřeně se na Bartona dívá.

„Nechcete vědět, pro koho pracuje?" diví se agent.

„Romanoff je profesionálka. Jednou už ji vyslýchali. Získala veškeré informace, které potřebovala a odtančila si ze základny, jako by se nic nedělo. Tuhle chybu už nemíním opakovat."

„Jistě." přikývne Barton a postaví se.

„Letadlo vám letí o půl osmé." řekne ještě Fury, než Bartona i se složkou nechá odejít.


	2. Kapitola 1

John si z věšáku sundá bundu a obleče si ji. Jeho spolubydlící zamotaný do prostěradla sedí u stolu a cosi píše do notebooku.

„Jdu do obchodu." oznámí John a zapne si zip.

„Konečně." prohodí Sherlock a pohodlněji se na židli opře. Ovšem pak se zarazí a s trochu nejistým výrazem se podívá na podmračeného Johna.

„Promiň, říkal jsi něco?"

„Že jdu do obchodu." řekne John chladně. „Chceš něco?"

„Ne, myslím, že ne." zavrtí Sherlock hlavou a zase se zahledí do notebooku.

„Fajn." povzdechne si John a odejde.

„Natasho, jak se máte?" pousměje se Sherlock na obrazovku.

„Prostěradlo? S takovou Johna nesbalíte, i když se mu líbíte. Měl byste ho radši pozvat na večeři. Znám v Londýně jednu pěknou restauraci." řekne rudovlasá žena na obrazovce.

„Vsadím se, že se k ní váže nějaká veselá historka." řekne Sherlock a trochu se zamračí.

„Tady je také spousta krásných zákoutí. Měl byste přijet. A Johna můžete vzít sebou." pokračuje Natasha. „Provedu vás po památkách. Zdejší parlament stojí za zhlédnutí."

„To vím. Je postaven podle britského, až na to, že je o šest metrů větší a o trochu pompéznější." mávne Sherlock netrpělivě rukou. „Je něco nového?"

„Sándor přiznal, že v tom jede většina jeho rodiny, ale taky mluvil o nějaké dost nebezpečné organizaci. Prý je americká, ale funguje po celém světě. Nepatří prý pod vládu. Sándor mi dal pár pochybných kontaktů, co by mohli něco vědět." řekne Natasha klidně.

„Vláda, ani ta americklá, by se s tímhle nešpinila. Najala by si prostředníka." uvažuje Sherlock a zamyšleně se zamračí.

„Briti si sehnali vás. Třeba máte v USA svůj protějšek."

„Američani se rádi chlubí, takže o někom takovém bych už vědět." mávne Sherlock rukou a zamračí se o trochu víc.

„No, jestli je tak skromný jako vy." pousměje se Natasha.

„Nebyl pro vás Sándorův výslech příliš kompromitující?" zeptá se Sherlock.

„Copak? Bojíte se o mou maličkost?" usměje se Natasha koketně.

„Nerad bych tam jezdil osobně. Londýn je mnohem pohodlnější." pokrčí Sherlock s klidem rameny.

„Budapešť má svou romantickou stránku. Vemte Johna a přejeďte."

„Máte mi shánět informace, ne se zajímat o můj soukromý život." upozorní ji Sherlock.

„Zvládám oboje. Mějte se, Sherlocku." Natasha pošle detektivovi vzdušný polibek a odhlásí se.

Sherlock se na obrazovku notebooku chvíli mračí, ale pak pustí Natashu a její poznámky z hlavy. Musí se soustředit na případ. Pravda, zadal mu ho Mycroft a Sherlock nikdy není moc nadšený, když pro něj pracuje (připadá si pak jako Mycroftův podřízený), ale je to zajímavý případ.

Loupež v tajné vládní laboratoři, kde britské a americké tajné služby vymýšlejí nové tajné způsoby, jak ve velkém ovládat a zabíjet lidi, se rozjela do mezinárodní podoby. Samozřejmě, že do toho britská vláda nemůže zasahovat. Britové přece nemají tajné laboratoře, tajné agenty ani podivné styky s Američany či jakýmkoliv jiným národem. Proto si najali Sherlocka, aby našel pachatele i přísně tajné plány, o kterých mu nechce nikdo nic říct, což je dost otravné.

Stopa končí v hlavním městě Maďarska, kam se Sherlockovi rozhodně jezdit nechce, a tak se spojil se starou známou. Služby Natashy Romanoff Sherlock potřebuje a navíc spoluprací s ní štve Mycrofta, což je bonus navíc. Jen by si mohla víc všímat své práce a ne jeho vztahu s Johnem. Její rady, jak Johna sbalit jsou přítomny v každém rozhovoru, který s ní vede. I když ta večeře nebyl zas tak špatný nápad.

Sherlock se zarazí a prudce se postaví. Sakra, má myslet na případ, ne na to, jak randit s Johnem! Případ! Krádež těch plánů!

Sherlock si sedne na gauč a z pod jedné hromady novin vytáhne krabičku cigaret a sirky. Zapálí si a zhluboka potáhne. Směs kouře a nikotinu ho uklidní. Na soustředění není nic lepšího.

Sándor i jeho rodina pomohli předat ty plány v Budapešti, ale dali je jen dalšímu poslovi. Natasha má spoustu přesvědčovacích metod. Kdyby Sándor věděl víc, než co z něj za celý den dostala, zjistila by to. Komplikovaná organizace. Plány putovaly přes spoustu prostředníků, z nichž každý mohl zradit. To je až příliš komplikované. Příliš mnoho lidí, kteří mohou selhat, tajné plány na tajnou zbraň. Musí být opravdu skvěle organizovaní. Jak to, že se nebáli, že je někdo zradí? Kdyby měli na každého páku, nějaké rukojmí, bylo by to opravdu dost komplikované. Ale možná-

Sherlock si na gauči lehne a zahledí se do stropu.

Ta trasa, kterou plány urazily, mohla by být často používaná? Prostředníci by byli v podstatě stálí zaměstnanci, neustále něco přenášejí, někdy cenného, jindy ne. Když potom dostanou za úkol převést přes zemi mezinárodně hledané dokumenty, udělají to, aniž by se nad tím pozastavovali. Je to přece jejich normální práce. A koho by napadlo, že jde o miliónovou zásilku?

„Geniální." pousměje se Sherlock potěšeně.

Vybudovat si vlastní poštu a posílat po ní cokoliv bez obav ze ztráty. V Maďarsku vědí, jak si věci zařídit tak, aby to fungovalo. Jenže tam nejsou jen Maďaři.

Celosvětově rozšířená tajná organizace s kořeny ve Spojených Státech. Kdyby byla vládní, stačilo by se zeptat Mycrofta, ale tak snadné to nebude. Pokud tedy Mycroft nekuje plány proti svým kolegům, což je v tajných službách zcela běžné. Organizace bude soukromá nebo polovládní, ale bez dostatečného množství použitelných dat se nedá správně dedukovat. Bude muset napsat Mycroftovi, aby mu dal seznam všech, co se na tomhle případu podílejí nebo se mohli podílet.

Sherlock se nespokojeně zamračí. Nesnáší, když musí Mycrofta žádat o pomoc, ale to on chce koneckonců znát řešení tohoto případu.

Sherlock se posadí, aby Mycroftovi napsal zprávu, ale než najde telefon, vrátí se John z obchodu.

„Sherlocku, ty tady kouříš?" zeptá se John naštvaně.

„Očividně." usoudí Sherlock. Těžko zapírat, když vypálenou cigaretu drží ještě mezi prsty.

„Víš, že ti to paní Hudsonová zakázala." řekne John přísně a sebere ze stolku krabičku cigaret.

„Johne, no tak." vyhrkne Sherlock a postaví se. „Potřebuju je, musím přemýšlet."

„Dokážeš velice dobře přemýšlet i bez cigaret." řekne John nesmlouvavě a strčí si cigarety do kapsy.

„Johne, bez nich se nedokážu soustředit." škemrá Sherlock.

„Mycorft se postaral, abys žádný případ, krom toho tajného, nedostal, tak nechápu, co by tě mohlo rozptylovat." řekne John s klidem a jde do kuchyně vybalit nákup.

Že je to právě John, jehož přítomnost Sherlocka rozptyluje, to detektiv nahlas neřekne. Jen si uraženě potáhne cíp prostěradla, který za sebou táhne a sedne si do křesla, odkud má na Johna dobrý výhled. A to chtěl toho protivného doktora pozvat do restaurace na večeři. Na to teď může rovnou zapomenout. Sherlock se v křesle víc nahrbí a zamračeně Johna sleduje.

„Ty cigarety ti nedám." řekne John, když si všimne, že ho Sherlock sleduje.

Holmes si jen něco zabručí pod nos a podívá se stranou. Má se přece soustředit na případ, ne na Johna.


	3. Kapitola 2

„Sherlocku, nemůžu ti dát jména všech organizací, kterých se tento výzkum týká, a které chtějí jeho výsledky pro sebe. Navíc by tam mohly patřit v podstatě všechny vojenské a vědecké organizace světa." řekne Mycroft s neupřímným úsměvem a dál si s klidem hraje s deštníkem.

„Je mi úplně jedno, že by na prvním místě byla britská vláda a hned pod ní výčet neexistujících britských vládních organizací." řekne Sherlock nespokojeně. „Těžko můžu vyřešit případ, když nevím, čí intervence mohu očekávat a kam je mám řadit."

„Jsou snad věci, na které velký Sherlock Holmes bez pomoci nepříjde?" popichuje ho Mycroft.

„Uvědom si, že ty sháníš tajné plány, ne já." zamračí se Sherlock. Opře se v křesle a znovu začne brnkat na struny svých houslí.

Oba Holmesové na sebe bez mrknutí hledí a mlčí. Hluboké ticho v obývacím pokoji narušuje jen tiché drnkání strun, které, i když to není vidět, dráždí nervy staršího z bratrů.

„Sherlocku." ozve se za dveřmi a vzápětí do obýváku vpadne John, ale v půlce kroku se zarazí. „Ehm, neruším?" zeptá se opatrně a přeletí pohledem mezi bratry usazenými v křeslech.

„Johne, mohl bys počkat dole? Dorazím hned, co vyřeším jeden malý problém." řekne Sherlock klidně, aniž by odtrhl pohled od Mycrofta.

„No, dobrá." řekne John trochu nejistě. Sundá z věšáku svou bundu a odejde, přičemž za sebou pečlivě zavře dveře.

„Jdete s Johnem na noční procházku?" zeptá se Mycroft zvědavě a trochu škodolibě se pousměje.

Sherlock jeho poznámku nechá být a rozhodne se rozhovor zkrátit na minimum.

„V Budapešti operuje větší organizace, která funguje po celém světě, ale její kolébkou jsou Spojené Státy. Není vládní, alespoň ne čistě vládní a je dost schopná." řekne Sherlock ve zkratce. „Ty bys mohl zjistit, jak velký zájem mají na tomto případu, ne?" Sherlock odloží housle a postaví se. Nečeká na Mycroftovu odpověď, sebere svůj kabát a šálu a odejde.

John už oblečený do bundy čeká pod schody.

„Kde je Mycroft?" diví se, když se na schodech objeví jen Sherlock.

„Schovává po bytě další odposlech." řekne Sherlock bez zájmu a uváže si šálu. „Můžeme jít?"

„Pořád jsi mi neřekl kam." upozorní ho John, ale poslušně vyjde za Sherlockem na ulici.

„Je v podstatě jedno kam. Potřebuju změnit prostředí. Doma už mě to nudí." mávne Sherlock rukou.

„Tak proč nezajít k Angelovi?" navrhne John. „Už mám docela hlad a ty jsi posledních pár dní taky nic nejedl."

„Nejím, když vyšetřuju. To víš." řekne Sherlock, ale odbočí do ulice, která vede k italské restauraci.

„To vím. A taky vím, že člověk bez jídla moc dlouho nevydrží." řekne John nespokojeně.

„Neboj, Johne. Ten případ bude vyřešený dřív, než pro mě začne být hladovění život ohrožující." prohlásí Sherlock klidně.

„Vím, že při vyšetřování děláš zázraky na počkání, ale mně by stačil zázrak běžnějšího charakteru. Třeba kdyby ses aspoň jednou pořádně najedl." řekne John trochu nespokojeně.

Sherlock ho koutekm oka zvědavě pozoruje. John vždycky nadává na jeho stravovací návyky, ale málokdy si stěžuje tak moc. Možná by mohl něco sníst. Jenže žaludek ubírá krev mozku a on mozek potřebuje, vyšetřuje. Když se nenají, bude John naštvaný, ale on bude moct vyšetřovat. Na druhou stranu mu chybějí potřebná data a ty ještě pár hodin nedostane, a když něco sní, udělá Johnovi radost. Možná by pro tentokrát mohl udělat vyjímku. Kvůli Johnovi.

„Sherlocku!" rozzáří se Angelo, když uvidí detektiva. „Rád tě opět vidím. A vás taky, Johne. Račte se posadit, hned vám přinesu jídelní lístek." povídá skoroital, zatímco Sherlocka Johna usazuje u stolu. Vydá se pro jídelní lístky a během chvíle je zpátky i s nezbytnou svíčkou, kterou jim uprostřed stolu zapálí. Za celou dobu, co k němu Sherlock a John chodí na jídlo, nevynechal jedinou příležitost, aby jim neudělal prostředí trochu romantičtější.

„Doporučoval bych vám dnešní specialitu. Gnochi se sýrovo-špenátovou omáčkou a kuřecími plátky." nabízí Angelo. „Chutná to skvěle."

„Zní to lákavě." usoudí John. „To rád ochutnám."

„Hned to přinesu." přikývne Angelo potěšeně a sebere Johnovi menu.

„Přines to dvakrát." řekne Sherlock klidně a trochu se při tom mračí na stolovníka u vedlejšího stolu.

„Ty budeš jíst?" zeptá se John nevěřícně.

„Když jsem si objednal, dá se z toho usuzovat, že mám v úmyslu ono jídlo i zkonzumovat." řekne Sherlock s ledovým klidem a odtrhne pohled od obézního muže, který při pojídání špaget cáká omáčku všemi směry.

„Vždyť vyšetřuješ." nechápe John.

„Jestli ti vadí, že budu jíst, můžu tu objednávku zrušit." řekne Sherlock s klidem.

„Ne, to ne." vyhrkne John rychle. „Jsem rád, že budeš jíst. Překvapilo mě to, ale rozhodně ti nemíním bránit." řekne a trochu se pousměje.

Sherlock se na něj chvíli dívá, zatímco se John rozhlíží po ostatních hostech v restauraci. John opravdu vypadá potěšeně a stačilo k tomu jen to, že si Sherlock objednal jídlo. Vypadá to, že občas stačí k radosti velice málo. Třeba usměvavý John.


	4. Kapitola 3

Sherlock si znovu pročítá zprávu, kterou mu Mycroft nechal v bytě, zatímco čeká na spojení s Natashou. Tyhle novinky rozhodně nepatří k nejšťastnějším.

„Dobré ráno, Sherlocku. Byl jste na té večeři?" zeptá se rusovláska hned, jak se objeví na obrazovce.

„Takže byl." usměje se Natasha, když uvidí pohled, kterým se na ni Sherlock dívá. „A řekl jste Johnovi, že se vám líbí, nebo jste to vzdal?" vyzvídá dál.

„Nechtěla byste se raději věnovat případu?" zeptá se Sherlock trochu naštvaně.

„Tohle je zábavnější." namítne Natasha. „A podle toho, jak jste zrudnul, je jasné, že jste na té večeři doopravdy byli. Řekl jste mu to?"

„Natasho, pojďte se na chvíli soustředit na váš život, co vy na to?" zeptá se Sherlock. Vypadá dost vážně, ale mračí se spíš kvůli tomu, že doopravdy zrudnul, než že by ho štvaly Natashiny dotazy.

„Zjistil jste víc, než já?" zvážní Natasha. „Tady o té organizaci nikdo nic neví. Aspoň ne ti, se kterými jsem mluvila. Za to mě dva z nich chtěli zabít."

„Ta organizace se jmenuje Shield a je americká. Chrání hlavně svou domovinu, ale zasahuje, kde se jim to hodí." začne Sherlock vysvětlovat. „Je to špičková agentura a patří k nejlepším a nejutajovanějším."

„A přece o ní ví soukromý detektiv v malém bytečku v centru Londýna." prohodí Natasha. „Taky chtějí ty vaše plány?"

„Možná jako bonus." zavrtí Sherlock hlavou. „V Maďarsku jsou kvůli vám. Párkrát jste je naštvala, teď zjistili, kde jste a posílají na vás nějakého svého agenta. Má vás zabít. Nechtějí vás ani vyslýchat."

„To může být problém." řekne Natasha vážně.

„Mohu i nadále počítat s vaší spoluprací nebo pocestujete dále?" zeptá se Sherlock klidně.

„Máte další informace?" zamračí se Natasha. „Co o mně vědí nebo něco o tom agentovi?"

„Váš spis od Shieldu nemám, ale nejspíš se vás dost bojí, protože posílají jednoho z nejlepších." usoudí Sherlock. „Chcete poslat jeho složku?"

„To by trvalo dlouho." odmítne Natasha. „Řekněte mi, co víte."

„Clint Barton, občas pracuje pod přezdívkou Hawkeye." pustí se Sherlock do souhrnu z tlusté složky o špičkovém agentovi a ukáže Natashe Bartonovu fotku. „Speciální vojenský výcvik pro boj na blízko i na dálku, preferuje ale odstřelování. Nejčastěji používá speciálně upravený luk a šípy. Poslouchá rozkazy, ale dokáže používat i vlastní hlavu. Docela inteligentní."

„To může být problém." usoudí Natasha.

„Nejspíš vás bude chtít zabít na dálku, nemá důvod pro přímou konfrontaci." spekuluje Sherlock. „V Shieldu musí vědět, jak nebezpečná jste při osobním kontaktu. Ovšem pokud se nechcete schovávat po sklepích, neporadím vám, jak si s tím lukostřelcem poradit."

„Něco zkusím." pokrčí Natasha rameny. „Buď se vám ozvu já nebo Barton. A nebo zdrhnu a neozve se nikdo. Mějte se, Sherlocku. A pozdravujte Johna. Mimochodem, poslala jsem vám mail." mrkne ještě Natasha, než se odhlásí.

Sherlock se rychle podívá na příchozí zprávy a otevře email od Natashy Romanoff. Zpráva je plná složek s informacemi o různých lidech, kteří jsou zapletení do krádeže oněch plánů. Sherlock se jen pousměje a začne si složky pročítat. Zas tak bezvýsledné ty výslechy očividně nebyly.


	5. Kapitola 4

„Sherlocku, jak dlouho ještě míníš u toho počítače sedět?" zeptá se John trochu ustaraně, trochu rozzlobeně.

„Cože?" pohne Sherlock trochu nejistě hlavou, ale pohled stále upírá na obrazovku notebooku.

„Víš, stihl jsem jít na noční směnu, vrátit se z ní a vyspat se a ty ses za celou tu dobu ani nehnul." řekne John vážně. „Na co čekáš?"

„Na jednu životně důležitou zprávu." odpoví Sherlock klidně a podívá se na Johna.

„A ty budeš čekat, dokud ji nedostaneš?" zeptá se John a nespokojeně se zamračí.

„Počkám ještě pár hodin, pak se uvidí." řekne Sherlock klidně.

Chvíli na sebe oba hledí, ale pak si John povzdechne a vydá se do kuchyně.

„Čaj?" zeptá se trochu unaveně.

„To by bylo milé." usoudí Sherlock.

„Začínám žárlit." ozve se z notebooku Natashin pobavený hlas. „Věnujete Johnovu pozadí víc pozornosti než mně."

„A na to jste přišla jak?" zamračí se Sherlock.

„Podle toho, že John odcházel a vy jste se díval velice zaujatě. Ani jste si nevšiml, že už jsem online." povídá Natasha klidně.

„Co se vám stalo? Bitka s Bartonem?" zeptá se Sherlock vážně a trochu se zamračí. Natasha není raněná, ale jde poznat, že se nedávno rvala se silnějším soupeřem.

„Tak trochu." pokrčí Natasha rameny. „Měla jsem drobnou roztržku s jedním spolkem, co by rád plány. Byli to idioti, nevěděli, o co se hraje, ale chtěli to pro sebe."

„Byli to idioti?" zeptá se Sherlock s důrazem na první slovo.

„O většinu jsem se postarala je, ale dva jsem našla s šípem v hrudníku."

„Že by se ze zabijáka stal ochránce?" zamračí se Sherlock.

„Nebo mě chce zabít osobně." navrhne Natasha druhou možnost.

„To by neplýtval šípy na ty gangstery, ale zastřelil by vás rovnou." mávne Sherlock odmítavě rukou. „Asi jste ho zaujala."

„To bude těmi vlasy." pousměje se Natasha. „Zeptejte se Johna. Potvrdí vám, že jsou kudrnaté vlasy okouzlující a sexy."

„Tohle s vámi teď nemíním řešit." zamračí se Sherlock a snaží se nevšímat si překvapeného Johna, který mu chtěl právě podat hrnek s čajem.

„Takže už se John vrátil a poslouchá." pochopí Natasha a zářivě se usměje.

„Co ty plány?" zeptá se Sherlock ledovým hlasem.

„Vím, kde jsou a pokud mi Barton nepošle vzkaz, zajdu pro ně."

„Věřím, že na sebe dáte pozor. Nerad bych sháněl nového zvěda nebo tam jezdil osobně."

„Zvlášť, když by ten zvěd nebyl ani zdaleka tak výkonný jako já." pousměje se Natasha. „Na druhou stranu, Budapešť je opravdu krásné město s romantickou atmosférou. Parlament a opera stojí za zhlédnutí. A Johna byste mohl vzít do místní proslavené kavárny-"

„Natasho, nechte toho." zarazí ji Sherlock a silou vůle se snaží nedívat na Johna, který slyší každé slovo jejich rozhovoru. „Jste si jistá, že ty plány můžete získat?"

„Pokud jsou plány těch budov, co jste mi prve poslal, přesné, tak ano. I když Barton je docela vážná proměnná."

„Chcete si s ním hrát?" zeptá se Sherlock podezíravě.

„Možná." pokrčí Natasha rameny.

„Chcete pro jeho oči riskovat plány i svůj život?"

„To zjistíte." pousměje se Natasha. „Nebojte se, Sherlocku. Svou práci beru zodpovědně. Ty plány vám seženu. A když se neozvu, budete si pro ně muset přijít osobně. A vemte sebou Johna. Pošlu vám na mail pár míst, kam stojí za to zajít na rande." řekne Natasha klidně.

„A když se mi ozve Barton?" zeptá se Sherlock vážně.

„Můžete se ho zeptat, kam mě trefil." pokrčí Natasha rameny. „Mějte se zatím hezky, Sherlocku. A pozdravujte Johna." rozloučí se Natasha s úsměvem a odhlásí se.

„Kdo to byl?" zeptá se John po chvíli. Sedí ve svém křesle s hrnkem v rukách a zvědavě sleduje Sherlocka u stolu.

„Natasha Romanoff." odpoví mu Sherlock. „Skvělá agentka, akorát moc neřeší, na čí straně zrovna pracuje."

„Takže je tvoje známá?" tipne si John.

„Tak trochu. Párkrát jsme si navzájem pomohli." prohodí Sherlock zamyšleně, načež se obrátí přímo na Johna. „Pomáhá mi najít ty Mycroftovi tajné plány, ale jedna organizace na ni poslala svého zabijáka."

„Takže ta Natasha je tajná agentka, která hledá pro vládu tajné dokumenty a ty s ní komunikuješ přes webkameru?" ujišťuje se John. „Nedovede to ty zabijáky akorát na její adresu? Nebo na naši?"

„Johne, kdyby tohle spojení bylo ještě o trochu chráněnější, lítají kolem něj stíhačky." ušklíbne se Sherlock.

„A nemůžeš jí nějak pomoct? Nebo Mycroft?" zeptá se John s vážným výrazem.

„Mycroft by pro ni nehnul ani prstem. Podle něj Natasha sleduje jen své vlastní cíle, což je docela možné. Nemíní se s ní zaplétat ani on ani vláda."

„A co s ní teda bude?" zamračí se John.

„Neboj se, Johne. Pokud se o sebe někdo umí postarat, je to Natasha Romanoff. Je něco jako James Bond v sukni, ale mnohem, mnohem lepší a schopnější."

„Doufám, že jí to bude stačit." prohodí John nespokojeně.


	6. Kapitola 5

„Proč tam píšeš o tomhle?" zeptá se Sherlock rozčíleně. Skloněný přes opěradlo křesla s hlavou vedle té Johnovi hledí na článek, který chce John zveřejnit na svém blogu.

„A proč ne?" diví se John a pokračuje ve psaní.

„Proč musíš pořád dokola omílat, že neznám sluneční soustavu?" mračí se Sherlock.

„Zmiňuju to jen v první větě." upozorní ho John. „Není to o sluneční soustavě."

„Ne, ale děláš tam ze mě neschopného pitomce."

„Píšu, že neumíš vařit, ne že jsi neschopný pitomec." brání se John.

„Umím vařit." řekne Sherlock uraženě a narovná se.

„Ten tvůj včerejší pokus o pečení rozhodně k jídlu nebyl." řekne John a podívá se na uraženého Sherlocka stojícího za křeslem.

„Nemůžu za to, že v receptu nebylo nic o nastavení trouby." založí si Holmes ruce na prsou a naštvaně se podívá stranou.

John se jen pousměje a zase se vrátí ke psaní.

„Bylo milé, že jsi chtěl udělat večeři, jenom u toho příště nemusíš zničit tolik nádobí." prohodí a zveřejní článek o Sherlockově kuchařském pokusu.

Sherlock si sedne do svého křesla s koleny pod bradou a s trucovitým výrazem kouká na stolek před sebou.

„Dáš si čaj?" zeptá se John a odloží notebook stranou.

Sherlock jen zabručí něco nesrozumitelného a ani se nehne.

John se jen pousměje a jde do kuchyně. Sotva dá vařit vodu, někdo zaklepe na dveře a vzápětí do obýváku vejde Mycroft Holmes s ne moc nadšeným výrazem ve tváři.

„Sherlocku." osloví svého bratra.

„Co chceš, Mycrofte? Teď nemám náladu na tvé výčitky a připomínky." řekne Sherlock otráveně.

„Ani na připomínky ohledně tvé agentky?" zeptá se Mycroft ledovým hlasem.

„Nemám vás nechat osamotě?" ozve se John nejistě.

„Kdybyste byl tak laskav." pokyne mu Mycroft ke dveřím.

John přeletí pohledem mezi podmračenými sourozenci a odejde do své ložnice.

„Tak co mi chceš?" zeptá se Sherlock, když se na schodech ozvou Johnovi kroky.

„Natashu Romanoff včera večer viděli, jak se vkrádá do jedná přísně střežené budovy." začne Mycroft povídat, když se usadí v Johnově křesle. „Do rána celá budova lehla popelem, okolí je zničené a všichni lidé uvnitř byli zabiti."

„Co to bylo za budovu?" zeptá se Sherlock zvědavě.

„Bylo to jedno z možných míst, kde mohly být ukryté ty plány." připustí Mycroft. „Po Natashi Romanoff a po plánech bohužel není nikde ani památky. Nebo se ti snad ozvala?"

„Ne, ještě ne, ale to ty přece víš, že?" zamračí se Sherlock. „Jsi přesvědčený, že s těmi plány utekla. Tady jsi jen proto, abys mi to mohl vyčítat."

„Najal jsem tě, abys mi ty plány našel dřív, než se dostanou do ruk lidem jako je Romanoff." řekne Mycroft chladně.

Sherlockovi je jasné, že v sobě jen s použitím veškerého sebeovládání dusí vztek.

„Pokud se Romanoff do večera neozve, pojedu do Budapeště a zjistím, co budu moct." řekne Sherlock chladně.

„Cože?" zarazí se Mycroft a překvapeně na bratra hledí. „Nikdy z Londýna neodjíždíš, pokud nemusíš a teď chceš jet na druhý konec Evropy?"

„Víc pro tebe udělat nemůže, než že se porozhlédnu po místě činu." řekne Sherlock s ledovým klidem.

„V tom případě doufám, že na sebe dáš pozor."

„S tou armádou agentů, co za mnou pošleš, aby mě hlídali? Nebudu si moct ani kýchnout." odfrkne si Sherlock pohrdavě.

- - o - -

John se vrátí do obýváku asi pět minut po tom, co Mycroft odjel. Na chvíli jen postává ve dveřích a sleduje Sherlocka, který je naprosto ztracený ve svých myšlenkách, ale pak se vydá do kuchyně. Znovu dá vařit vodu a udělá sobě i Sherlockovi čaj.

Asi půl hodiny si John hraje na počítači, když se Sherlock konečně pohne a promluví.

„Co víš o Budapešti?" zeptá se Johna.

„Cože?" zarazí se John a překvapeně se na Sherlocka podívá. „No, je to hlavní město Maďarska." loví John v paměti.

„Takže nic moc." usoudí Sherlock. „V tom případě tě určitě potěší, že si své znalosti nejspíš brzy rozšíříš."

„Co tím chceš říct?" zamračí se John.

„Že jestli se Natasha do večera neozve, poletíme do Budapeště." řekne Sherlock prostě.

„Myslíš, že ji ten zabiják dostal?" zeptá se John s obavami.

„Mycroft si myslí, že utekla i s plány." pokrčí Sherlock rameny.

„A co si myslíš ty?"

„Že je dost chytrá, aby získala plány a nenechala se při tom zabít. Ovšem to neznamená, že se nemohla dostat do potíží. Nebo že ten druhý není chytřejší než ona. Proto tam pojedeme. Musím zjistit, co se s těmi plány stalo."

„Dobrá." přikývne John. Tenhle plán ho sice nijak nenadchnul, ale pojede. Má o tu neznámou Natashu docela strach a taky chce pomoct Sherlockovi. A rozhodně ho nemíní nechat jet do zahraničí samotného.


	7. Kapitola 6

„Něco nového?" zeptá se John, když po večerní sprše vejde do obýváku.

Sherlock stále sedí na gauči s notebookem položeným na klíně.

„Jen zpráva od Mycrofta." řekne Sherlock a narovná se. „Podle všeho se Natasha odhlásila z hotelu, ale neopustila zemi. Alespoň ne legální cestou. Shield, ti, co ji chtějí zabít, pořád neodvolal Barotna, takže ten ji určitě nezabil."

„Takže je ještě v Budapešti a nejspíš i s plány?" ujišťuje se John.

„Vypadá to tak." připustí Sherlock trošku neochotně. „Možností se ovšem nabízí spousta. Natasha je velice schopná, dokáže se dostat kamkoliv a odkudkoliv. Může být prakticky kdekoliv, ale Maďarsko a Budapešť jsou nejpravděpodobnější."

Na chvíli se oba odmlčí. John si v kuchyni najde leták od nedaleké čínské restaurace a objedná sobě i Sherlockovi večeři, i když pochybuje, že by detektiv něco snědl. V bytě je ticho i ve chvíli, kdy dorazí poslíček s večeří. John nechá jednu krabičku s jídlem na stolku před Sherlockem a s druhou si sedne do křesla.

„Kdy nám letí letadlo?" zeptá se John, když dojí.

Sherlock se v mezičase ani nehnul.

„V sedm ráno. Vše už je zařízené." řekne Sherlock tiše.

„Máš nějaké tušení, jak dlouho se tam zdržíme?"

„Dva dny, víc ne. Moc si toho balit nemusíš." pokračuje Sherlock monotóním hlasem. Pořád je ztracený v myšlenkách a Johna vnímá spíš jen mimochodem, než že by ho doopravdy poslouchal.

John si jen povzdechne a jde si lehnout. Zítřek vypadá jako náročný den.


	8. Kapitola 7

„Tak co říkáš na Budapešť?" zeptá se Sherlock Johna, když vystoupí z taxíku u jednoho hotelu.

„Letiště strašné, město pěkné, jazyk příšerný." zhodnotí John ve zkratce. „Co to tady mají za hatmatilku?"

„Maďarština patří do skupiny ugrofinských jazyků, s jazyky používanými ve zbytku Evropy nemá nic společného s vyjímkou finštiny." řekne Sherlock, jako by tím vysvětloval vše.

„Aha." hlesne John ne moc spokojeně. „Mimochodem, kde ses naučil maďarsky?"

„Doma. Ve dvanácti jsem se rozhodl, že chci umět víc jazyků než Mycroft. Začal jsem maďarštinou, protože tu Mycroft neznal." vysvětli Sherlock, jako by tohle dvanáctileté děcka dělala normálně.

„Kolik jazyků vlastně znáš?" zeptá se John nechápavě.

„Těžko říct. Jen některé jazyky znám opravdu dokonale a několika dalšími se domluvím. Ovšem základní fráze znám i ve spoustě dalších jazycích." povídá Sherlock s klidem.

To už došli na recepci, kde se jich hned ujal chlapík s černým knírem a zelenorudým stejnokrojem. John spolkl dlouhou řadu dotazů a čekal, až Sherlock vyřeší objednávku. John sice nerozumí ani slovo z toho, co si Sherlock a recepční povídají, ale i on z intonace pozná, že se o něčem dohadují.

„Co se děje?" zeptá se John, když se Sherlock obrátí na něj.

„Vypadá to, že máme objednaný pokoj." prohodí Sherlock a lehce se při tom mračí.

„Mycroft?" navrhne John.

„To by mi řekl." zavrtí Sherlock hlavou.

„Tak kdo mohl vědět, že půjdeme do tohoto hotelu?" zamračí se John.

„V tomhle hotelu byla ubytovaná Natasha." řekne Sherlock klidně, zatímco jdou za poslíčkem do výtahu.

„Takže ten pokoj objednala ona?" diví se John.

„Nebo ten, s kým mluvila, i když-" Sherlockův hlas odumře, ztracen v myšlenkách.

John se na něj trochu zamračí, ale nic neříká a poslušně jde i se Sherlockem za mladíkem. Ten je zavede do pokoje a chce je i provést, ale protože Sherlock všechny ignoruje, John neumí maďarsky a poslíček zase anglicky, předá jen Johnovi klíče a odejde s drobnou bankovkou v kapse.

Pokoj, který jim neznámý vybral, je docela luxusní. Větší obývací pokoj s televizí, dvěma křesly a pohovkou, na které se Sherlock hned rozvalí, velká koupelna a ložnice s obrovskou postelí přeplněnou tucty malých polštářků.

„Je tu jen jedna ložnice." ohlásí John s trochu zmateným výrazem a vrátí se do obýváku.

„Cože?" zarazí se Sherlock, který ho neposlouchal.

„Že je tu jen jedna ložnice." zopakuje John s klidem. Už si zvykl, že ho Sherlock ignoruje.

„Poslední důkaz. Tenhle pokoj zarezervovala Natasha." mávne Sherlock rukou k televizi a ke dveřím do koupelny.

„Tos poznal podle toho, že je tu jen jedna ložnice?" zvedne John udiveně obočí.

„To to jen potvrdilo." řekne Sherlock. Posadí se a nakloní se blíž k Johnovi usazeném v křesle.

„Natasha je příliš dobrá, aby ji chytili a příliš chytrá, aby jim něco prozradila. A kdyby použili mučení, určitě by z ní nedostali tolik informací během tak krátké doby. Dům byl zničen včera v noci. Za jeden den by z ní určitě nedostali, kdo jsem, kdy přijedu, kde budu bydlet, a že ty přijedeš se mnou. Pokoj byl totiž zarezervovaný na jména Holmes, Watson."

„Ona zná moje jméno?" diví se John. „A proč ta ložnice?"

„Natasha je přesvědčená, že z nás dvou udělá pár." řekne Sherlock s klidem. „Tohle má být jen další donucovací prostředek."

„Ale my dva-" začne John nechápavě, ale pak se zarazí a dlouze vydechne. „Tak co je v plánu?"

„Podíváme se na místo činu. Tam je vždycky nejlepší začít." rozhodne se Sherlock a postaví se.

„Myslíš, že tam ještě něco najdeš?" zeptá se John. „Za tu dobu už tam musely projít desítky lidí."

„Neřekl jsem, že tam budu pátrat. Jen že tam začneme." pousměje se Sherlock a vyrazí z pokoje.

John jen zavrtí hlavou a jde za ním.


	9. Kapitola 8

Dům, který údajně zničila Natasha Romanoff, je jen zčernalá ruina obklopená spoustou trosek, policistů, vyšetřovatelů a zvědavců. Sherlock věnoval rohové budově jen krátký pohled, načež začal zkoumat domy a ulice okolo.

„Johne, pujč mi telefon." řekne Sherlock a s klidem natáhne ruku.

„Máš svůj telefon." upozorní ho John, ale poslušně sáhne do kapsy a podá Sherlockovi svůj mobil.

„Co ti říká název téhle ulice?" ukáže Sherlock na malou ceduli upevněnou na jedné budově.

„Mně? Absolutně nic. Nedokážu to ani správně přečíst." řekne John kysele.

„Je to Vörösmarty tér a stojí na ní dost proslavená cukrárna a kavárna Gerbeaud." řekne Sherlock klidně a přejde k plánku města, který stojí kus dál v ulici. „Natasha opravdu dodržela svůj slib a poslala mi seznam několika míst, kam tě prý mám vzít na romantickou procházku. Její seznam začíná cukrárnou na téhle ulici a pokračuje dále, konkrétně tudy." Sherlock s Johnovým telefonem v jedné ruce pročítá poslední Natashin mail a prstem druhé ruky přejíždí po mapě. Nakonec se dostane zpátky k hotelu.

„Při útěku z toho domu mohla s klidem proběhnout celou tuhle trasu a někde nám tam mohla nechat vzkaz. Chytré." pousměje se Sherlock.

„Ale ty místa mohl prohledat i někdo jiný." namítne John.

„Jsou to veřejná místa a k hotelu vede spousta kratších cest." zavrtí Sherlock hlavou a podá telefon zpátky Johnovi. „I pro případ, že by věděli, kde bydlí, šli by kratší trasou. A Natasha je příliš dobrá, aby se nechala sledovat tak dlouho."

„Doufám, že máš pravdu." pokýve John hlavou. „Takže ta cukrárna je tam?" ukáže na ulici, o které Sherlock před chvíli mluvil.

„Správně." pousměje se Sherlock a s Johnem po boku vyrazí vpřed.

- - o - -

Cukrárna Gerbeaud vypadá opravdu vznešeně – historická budova, zlaté zdobení, původně vypadající nábytek, uniformovaná a velice zdvořilá obsluha.

„Objednáme si." řekne Sherlock tiše a postrčí Johna směrem k jednomu volnému stolku u okna.

„Tady to vypadá- nóbl." prohodí John trochu nejistě, když si sedá.

„Jeden z důvodů, proč je tenhle podnik tak slavný, je, že i přes svou podobu a historii udržuje ceny přijatelné pro všechny vrstvy." informuje ho Sherlock klidně, než něco řekne obsluhující dívce a ta odejde.

„Proč tady čekáme?" diví se John.

„Protože nás sledují a kdybychom si neobjednali, bylo by to nápadné." řekne Sherlock klidně.

„Sledují?" zarazí se John a nakloní se trochu blíž k Sherlockovi. „A kdo?"

„Jeden docela nenápadný Maďar a dva Američani, co jsou jako pěst na oko." ušklíbne se Sherlock. „Jsou to opravdový patrioti, většina věci, co mají na sobě, je made in USA."

„To má kde kdo." podotkne klidně John.

„Chceš výčet důkazů, že to jsou Američani?" zeptá se Sherlock trochu naštvaně.

„Ne, to nemusíš. Já ti věřím, jenom se divím." zvedne John ruce na svou obranu.

To už k nim dorazila servírka s dvěma kávami, na jejichž hladině stojí kopce šlehačky.

„Říkají tomu vídeňská káva a přitom to nemá s Vídní nic společného." ušklíbne se Sherlock a rozhlédne se po podniku.

„Takže celý den budeme chodit po kavárnách a po památkách, budeme hledat jakoukoliv stopu po Natashi a v patách se nám potáhne blíže neurčený počet tajných." shrne John jejich momentální situaci.

„Návštěva zdejších památek je prý kulturní zážitek." řekne Sherlock klidně.

„Bez těch špehů v zádech bych si to užil víc." povzdechne si John a začne pojídat šlehačku.

V kavárně o Natashi nezjistili nic, alespoň ne nic aktuálního. S výmluvou, že Natasha dala Johnovi kopačky a on ji chce najít, se Sherlock vyptával servírky. Ta sice podle popisu Natashu poznala, ale zároveň dodala, že se Natasha v kavárně už tři dny neukázala. Nezbývalo, než se vydat dál.


	10. Kapitola 9

Asi po třetí zastávce z Natashina seznamu zmizel maďarský špion a američtí agenti se rozhodli přejít z pasivního sledování k aktivnímu činu. Zastoupili Sherlockovi a Johnovi cestu a s pomocí výhružných pohledů a pravě vypadajících průkazů CIA je chtěli zatáhnout do úzké uličky. Sherlock to se zdvořilostí sobě vlastní odmítl a s Johnem v patách se rozběhl pryč. Dvěma agentům se ani trochu nelíbilo, že je někdo označil za naprosté idioty, takže je k běhu krom povinností popohání i vztek.

„Budeme muset vynechat operu!" vyhrkne Sherlock, když běží kolem honosné budovy.

„Idiote!" křikne na něj John, ale nezní to moc naštvaně.

Sherlock se jen ušklíbne a utíká dál. Neměl moc času na studování mapy města, takže bude muset improvizovat. Zvlášť, když to vypadá, že se Američani hned tak rychle nevzdají. Doběhli až k řece a před nimi se objevilo dlouhé klikaté schodiště na nábřeží, ale tam není kde se schovat. Budou muset pokračovat po hlavní. Sherlock smykem odbočí a běží dál.

John tak obratný není. Na poslední chvíli ubrzdí svůj úprk, takže neseběhne schody dolů, ale zastaví se na jejich vrcholu. Chce vyrazit za Sherlockem, když do něj vrazí kluk na kolečkových bruslích. John stačí jen překvapeně vyjeknout, než se začne kutálet ze schodů.

„Johne!" vykřikne Sherlock vyděšeně, když si všimne, co se jeho kolegovi stalo. Ve zlomku vteřiny změní směr a běží zpátky.

John leží pod prvním schodištěm a přemýšlí, jestli žije. Bolí ho celé tělo a má pocit, že si polámal všechny kosti. Zkusí se pohnout, ale jen zaskučí bolestí.

„Johne. Johne, jsi v pořádku?" ozve se nad ním zoufalý hlas.

Docela ho překvapí, když mu dojde, že to je Sherlock; málem ho po hlase nepoznal.

„Žiju." hlesne John a otevře oči.

Sherlock se nad ním sklání, v obličeji ještě bledší než obvykle.

„Nehýbej se." zarazí ho Sherlock, když se John znovu pokusí pohnout. „Můžeš mít něco zlomeného nebo i vnitřní zranění. Musíš k doktorovi."

„A můžu?" zeptá se John a znovu se zkusí pohnout. Pořád ho všechno bolí, ale ne tolik jako předtím.

„Zlomeniny nemám. Zatím žádné známky vnitřního krvácení nebo pneumotoraxu. Ale ještě furt mě to může dostat později nebo to udělá hlava." povídá John tichým hlasem a snaží se pomalu posadit.

„Opatrně." řekne Sherlock ustaraně. Jednou rukou drží Johna kolem ramen, aby ho podepřel, kdyby chtěl spadnout.

„Co ti agenti?" zeptá se John opatrně.

Sherlock se ohlédne a podívá se k vrcholu schodiště, kam jde přes hlavy zvědavců sotva vidět.

„O ty už se nemusíme starat." řekne Sherlock klidně a krátce se na Johna pousměje, než se zase ohlédne. „Co kdybyste nám ještě trochu pomohli?!" křikne na dvě povědomé osoby.

„Na koho to voláš?" nechápe John a chce se postavit.

„Na dva známé." prohodí Sherlock klidně. Chytne John pevně pod rameny a pomůže mu vstát.

„Udržíš se na nohách?" zeptá se Sherlock ustaraně.

„Jo, jenom- dej mi chvilku." pokýve John hlavou a snaží se přesvědčit sám sebe, že se mu nechce rozpadnout celé tělo. Jednou rukou se opírá o kamenné zábradlí a druhou má hozenou kolem Sherlockových ramen.

„Johne, neměl byste být v klidu? Po takovém pádu byste měl jít k doktorovi." ozve se vedle něj ženský hlas.

„Natasha?" zarazí se John a zvedne hlavu.

Vedle něj a Sherlocka stojí pohledná žena s vlnitými rudými vlasy do půli zad a usmívá se na něj, i když trochu ustaraně. Po jejím boku stojí podmračený, na ježka ostříhaný chlápek s postavou vojáka.

„Ráda vás konečně poznávám osobně, Johne. Ty letmé pohledy přes webkameru za moc nestály."

„Já se divím, že vás vůbec vidím." prohodí John nejistě.

„Clint Barotn. Myslel jsem, že je vaším úkolem Natashu odstranit, ne se k ní přidat." řekne Sherlock a upřeně se na muže vedle Natashy Romanoff dívá.

„Opravdu si myslíte, že je tohle nejlepší místo, kde tohle probírat?" zeptá se muž klidně. Podle slabého přízvuku jde snadno poznat, že je Američan.

„Johne, vyberte si - do hotelu nebo do nemocnice." obrátí se Natasha na Johna. „Do hotelu." rozhodne se John. „Ale radši se občas ujistěte, že jsem neupadl do bezvědomí."


	11. Kapitola 10

Na hotelovém pokoji se John usadil v křesle v obývacím pokoji. Odmítl si jít lehnout pro případ, že by měl otřes mozku nebo něco podobného. Když omdlí v sedu, všimnou si toho rozhodně dřív, než když bude ležet.

Nakonec se tedy všichni čtyři usadili v obývacím pokoji.

„Myslím, že jste se poslední dva dny rozhodně nenudili." usoudí Sherlock s pohledem upřeným na dva profesionální zabijáky na pohovce. Romanoff i Barton mají všude plno modřin a šrámů a oba mají lehce ohořelé vlasy i obočí.

„Bylo to trochu živější, ale to víte ze zpráv i od nás, že?" usměje se Natasha.

„Proč jste se neozvala, když jste v pořádku?"

„Potřebovala jsem vás dostat sem." pokrčí Natasha rameny. „Nemůžu teď odjet pryč a předat zásilku osobně, takže bude lepší, když naši spolupráci ukončím tady."

„Dala jste se najmout k Shieldu?" zvedne Sherlock udiveně obočí.

„Slušný plat, pravidelná strava." pousměje se Natasha.

„O dost méně zabijáků na krku." dodá Sherlock klidně. „Máte to?"

Natasha se pousměje a vytáhne z kapsy obyčejnou flešku.

„Chtěla jsem si udělat kopii, ale pak jsem si řekla, že pro jednou začnu s čistým štítem."

„Nestihla jste si ty soubory zkopírovat." odhadne Sherlock a vezme si flešku. „Takže pro příště s vašimi službami počítat nemůžu?"

„Ne." řekne Natasha. „Jako kompenzaci za předčasné ukončení mých služeb nebudu požadovat proplacení nákladů za poslední úkol."

„To je opravdu milé." ušklíbne se Sherlock.

Natasha i mlčenlivý Barton se postaví, aby se vydali k odchodu.

„Mimochodem, vy vážně neumíte vařit?" zeptá se Natasha zvědavě.

Směrem od Johna se ozve podivný zvuk, jako by v sobě potlačoval smích a bolestivé zaúpění dohromady.

„A vy to umíte?" zeptá se Sherlock chladně.

„Ano, ale nikdo to nechce jíst ze strachu z otravy." pokrčí Natasha rameny.

Všichni tři se vydají ke dveřím a domláceného Johna nechají v křesle.

„Sherlocku, kdy konečně pozvete Johna na večeři a vyznáte se mu?" zeptá se Natasha mezi dveřmi. „Už pro vás nepracuju, tak mi to můžete říct, ne?"

„Vzhledem k tomu, že už pro mě nepracujete, tak dovolte, abych vám oznámil, že s Johnem už skoro půl roku chodím." řekne Sherlock a zabouchne za ní dveře.

„Takže ten Barton místo toho, aby Natashu zabil, tak ji vzal do party?" zeptá se John trochu unaveným hlasem.

„Ano." řekne Sherlock a opře se o dveřní rám. „Shield tak získal velice schopného agenta. Mycroft dostane svoje plány hned, jak zítra ráno dorazíme do Londýna. A Natasha je spokojená, protože jsem jí řekl, že spolu už tak půl roku chodíme."

„Cože? A proč jsi jí to řekl? Vždyť to není pravda." zeptá se John nechápavě

„Já vím, ale nemusí vědět, jak dlouho spolu jsme, ne?" pousměje se Sherlock pobaveně.


End file.
